Politisk konsumtion
Politisk konsumtion Politisk konsumtion är någonting som uppstår när konsumenter värderar producenter och produkter utifrån politiska intressen. (Björling 2010:14). En definition av politisk konsumtion är ” … consumer choice of producers and products with the goal of changing objectionable institutional or market practices. It is based on attitudes and values regarding issues of justice, fairness, or non-economic issues that concern personal and family wellbeing and ethical or political assessment of favorable and unfavorable business and government practice. Regardless of whether political consumers act individually or collectively, their market choices reflect an understanding of material products as embedded in a complex social and normative context which may be called the politics behind products ” (Micheletti, 2004:9) Begreppet myntades 1994 av en dansk forskare i samband med bojkottningen av företaget Shell. Man kan dock se en användning av begreppet länge bak i tiden än så, då främst genom att fenomenet bojkottning går långt bak i tiden, ett centralt begrepp inom politisk konsumtion. Något som anses viktigt inom begreppet är att skilja på om man väljer att handla närodlat för att gynna bönderna (politisk konsumtion) eller för att man tycker att det smakar godare (ej politisk konsumtion), då detta inte anses vara en politisk handling. Politisk konsumtion är ett sätt för konsumenterna att visa att de har makten att påverka. Man brukar dela upp politisk konsumtion i två olika delar, negativ politisk konsumtion och positiv politisk konsumtion. Den negativa politiska konsumtionen innebär att bojkotta en vara eller produkt, den positiva politiska konsumtionen innebär att aktivt välja att köpa en vara eller produkt, dvs. buycott. Detta är de två huvudinriktningarna som används inom politisk konsumtion. Inom buycott så vägleds konsumenten främst genom märkningssystem så som krav- eller nyckelhålsmärkningar. (Bergman,Borg, 2006:7) Politisk konsumtion är fortfarande ett relativt nytt begrepp och en stor del av forskningen handlar om hur begreppet definieras samt vad det är som gör att en konsument klassas som en politisk konsument. Fler inriktningar inom forskningen är ifall politisk konsumtion är orsaken till att nya maktgrupper i samhället bildas, hur fenomenet skiljer sig länder emellan samt vad politisk konsumtion har för koppling till globaliseringen. Det som forskare dock har kommit överens om är att det är ett nytt sätt att uttrycka och engagera sig politiskt.(Bergman, Borg, 2006:3) Referenser: Bergman, F och Borg, A (2006) Att handla för förändring- en studie om politisk konsumtion ur sociala rörelsers perspektiv, ''http://lup.lub.lu.se/luur/download?func=downloadFile&recordOId=1327106&fileOId=1327107 , (2015-09-14) Björling, A (2010) ''CSR och politisk konsumtion – en studie av Nikes och Pumas CSR- rapporter, ''http://www.diva-portal.org/smash/get/diva2:324212/FULLTEXT01.pdf, (2015-09-14) Micheletti, Michele-, Nishikawa, Laura- Stolle, Dietlind, 2004. A Case of Discursive Political Consumerism: The Nike e-mail exchange. s. 255-290 i Boström, Magnus m fl. (red.) ''Political Consumerism: Its motivations, power, and conditions in The Nordic countries and elsewhere. Köpenhamn: TemaNord 2005:517, Nordiskt ministerråd http://www.norden.org/pub/velfaerd/konsument/sk/TN2005517.pdf (2015-09-14) Vidare läsning: Micheletti, Michele-, Nishikawa, Laura- Stolle, Dietlind, 2004. A Case of Discursive Political Consumerism: The Nike e-mail exchange. s. 255-290 i Boström, Magnus m fl. (red.) ''Political Consumerism: Its motivations, power, and conditions in The Nordic countries and elsewhere.'' ' Köpenhamn: TemaNord 2005:517, Nordiskt ministerråd http://www.norden.org/pub/velfaerd/konsument/sk/TN2005517.pdf, (2015-09-14) Micheletti, Michele, Stolle, Dietlind, ''Politiska konsumenter: Marknaden som arena för politiska val http://som.gu.se/digitalAssets/1294/1294195_103-116.pdf, (2015-09-14)